Eves days in school
by JAYXLE
Summary: Eve stared school for Sven but she meets a lot of people that she knows! i dont really know the rules but please read!second fanfic, on hiatus and i will be making it better so plz dont read it D:
1. Chapter 1

HEY PEOPLE~ this is my second fanfic~ I wish u would like my work cus im not that patient…..

Characters introduce:

Eve: 15 year old half human/machine, blond hair and red eyes, license swapper(remember! In the last chapter she cut her hair!)

Leon: 16 year old boy, neon blue hair and blue eyes, license swapper

Train/ the 13: 24 year old guy, brown hair, and yellow eyes, also called the black cat

Sven: ?(Just old), green hair, brown eyes, thinks he is a gentlemen.

Sigh….

I walk in the doors of the big building, open the doors and everyone turn to look at me, my face hot from their surprise in seeing me.

My name is Eve, a half human and half nano machine girl, I like to read books and I skilled in fighting. I went on a journey with Sven the gentleman and Train the black cat. I am living in a pretty free life until last week…

_FLASH BACK***************_

"Hey princess, what are you doing? Still reading?"The annoying cat asked, while drinking his bottle of milk

"What can I do, there's no job and the only pleasure I get is from reading…."completely undistracted from his question, and still reading.

"How about school then? You need to know more people and you can get more learning from real person, not from a book"

"That's actually a good idea, actually" Sven said, coming out from the bathroom.

Sweat drop… "What? No please Sven! I don't want to go!"I drop my book, causing me to lose my page.

" no Eve, you need to go, you're too smart for us, some times we cant even answer your questions, maybe the teachers in school can help you."

I look at Train, my only hope, but he was nodding approval. I sigh "ah…but I will only go for a month."Sven and Train jump up, smiling at their victory.

I went to the main office(I asked some people), and turn at the corner that said _Main office ahead_ and open the door. A bunch of people are standing there, talking, but stopped when they saw me.

"Hello, Ms., why are you here? Are you lost? Or you got in trouble?" The lady person looked bewilder, and look me over.

"I am Eve, a new student, my guardian Sven, said that I will come to school for a month and decide if I like this school." I said loudly, so I can get her attention.

"Oh so you are Eve, we've been told that you are going here, yes, but I would never thought that you are such a beautiful girl" I blushed "here's your HR,you will be reporting there and the teacher will give you your schedule" she give me a piece of paper. _RM: 345_ ( third floor) _now that's gonna be hard to find._

I walked out of the door and immediately walk up stairs, I don't want people to talk to me(she is not really social). Finally after 15 minute she reach her room, Eve breath in, try to relax herhelf. And open the door…..

Hows the first chapter? I will be updating….so PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. a old friend

Hello~ my second chapter is here~ now….

Eve walked in her room and what surprised her is that there are more than 20 people in this room. Also added to her non-social fear, everyone is staring at her. Eve's hand cling on to her black dress and her eyes scanned the room.

_More guys than girls._ I thought to myself._ Maybe I can ask the person in the main office if I can switch….._her thoughts were interrupted by a life force that bumped into her, Eve stagger a little, almost hit a table, but she quickly bounce back and stare into a pair of yellowish green eyes.

"Hello lady, what do you want" the male snapped._ What a rude person…._I cleared my throat and said "my name is Eve and I'll be a temporary student of yours." I glare in his eyes "if you are the teacher, I mean…." I added.

The male stare back, surprised at my reaction. We got a staring contest for a few min. Then he laughed! It caught me off-guard. I jumped back surprised.

" oh, so you're Eve, what a tough girl you are, my name is Mr. Tough, like you said I will be your homeroom teacher…welcome to our class." He said with a smile. I smiled and shake hands with him_ he's not such a bad person after all.._, and went to the seat I was assigned I also look over my schedule. After the homeroom is over I quickly walked out of the classroom and went on to the next class.

_Room 13B…that's a far away class_ she thought_ I need to walk all the way to the opposite side of the school_. Eve sigh, and walk faster, because everyone was staring at her again. Outside the school, in the yard,(eve have to walk across the yard to get to the other side of the building)eve saw as bunch of people gathering near the bench, talking, obviously skipping class. _gangsterwannabe _eve thought and glare at them. I looked them over, and saw a person that really seem familiar, a neon blue hair with a jacket, he's wearing shorts and goggles and is holding a 's laughing with his "gangsterwannabe friends" and I finally remember his name.

"LEON!" Eve yelled

How's that? And to some of my viewers: I will update fast don't kill me….i am the author and if u kill me u will regret it XD

REVIEW AND REVIEW


	3. old enemy remembered

Here's my third fanfic! To my viewers:

I update fast and ok, cus I take like a week to write one story…but this is an exception

Now this chapter starts with Leon's pov…now start!

"Leon" a girl yelled

It happens so suddenly that me and my friends were surprised. It wasn't that my 16 year old friends are not into girls, it's just that every girl in this school is the shy type and no girl will talk to us. (Except Layla and lesbian girls).

I slowly turn around, trying to look annoyed, but when I saw who the girl was, my eyes popped out.

She is _beautiful_, her medium long blond hair covered her ears, make her red eyes stand out. Her black dress makes her look more holy and skinny. I almost drool, but I am pretty sure that my friends did. Finally I gather up my strength and ask her one question: "how did you know me?"

She stares at me for a moment (which felt like ages) and she smiled. That smile, the angelic smile….How could I forget her?

"EVE!" I yelled back, delighted "why are you here? And why did you cut your hair?"

She laughed (what a beautiful laugh), and twisted her finger around her hair "so what? You think all my powers are from my hair? I can still fight!"

I can feel my friend thoughts toward me _she fights?_ I smiled, eve was my enemy before I quit the evil organization apostle of the stars, I have a battle with her before, she won and she makes me promise something. Her words changed my life; I can never forget her face when the angel inside her comes out.

"Well, I have been stronger, how about you?" honestly, I am not lying; I've been training non-stop since I got back from the castle.

"Of course" she smirks, and her hair begins to light up, which is the signal for her transformation. I started my best winds trying to block her attacks, but then our battle was interpreted by the bell. Eve froze, her hair stopped shining. She looked around and suddenly screams

"OMG, I FREAKIN MISSED MY FIRST CLASS!SEE YOU NEXT TIME LEON!" and she ran.

REVIEW AND REVIEW!

P.S: this story will be based on both the anime and the comic


	4. remember me?

Well…

Um hello…..im back

Sorry that I took so long...Too much homework and tests…

So here the continuing story…

Oh and also I might me adding some new characters in the story and to people who aren't really familiar with the characters can go to this page….

.org/wiki/List_of_Black_Cat_characters

This isn't an actually nice website for explaining cus its missing some characters, but it's all I can provide for now….so HERES THE STORY!

* * *

I went in to the building, while my heart beats with excitement….

_I finally found someone I know…._as a smile crept up to my face. My mood lighten up as I skipped (I think I wrote Eve too girly this chapter) to the room my schedule I was assigned.

**Career ED** was written on the paper, on op of all the other class names and numbers. I looked over my schedule again, making sure that this is the room I need to go and stepped forward.

*…..!*

The first thing I see is Kevin, a fellow sweeper. He was an ally that helps us win the battle of Creed. He seemed to be talking to other students, but because the door was in the back of the room he saw me seconds after I see him.

Kevin opened his mouth in surprise, his mouth forming an oval shape_ he looked the same as ever_ I thought.

Kevin rubbed his eyes, doing the animated "I can't believe this" scheme. And said "EVE!WHY ARE YOU HERE RIGHTNOW?" really loudly. Before I know what was happening, Kevin picked me up and was doing princesses hug to me.

I blushed (I just know I did) as all the people in the classroom stared at me. The teacher also fake cough as Kevin tried to spin me around the classroom, which got his attention of his surroundings.

"Ah…I'm sorry, Mrs. London" Kevin bow his head to apologize, and put me down, allowed me to go to the teacher.

"Hello, um….Mrs. London, I am a new student in your class, so…." Mrs. London then cut me off by saying "yes, yes. Eve isn't it? You have come during the middle of the school year so I'm sorry that you don't have the chance to see what other jobs there are" she sighed and glances over at Kevin, who was laughing nervously. "But I don't think you need to now…"

_I wonder what she meant by that…_I thought as she told me to sit next to a really freckly blushing boy and told Kevin to start the lecture.

Kevin cleared his throat, and started

"Hello, I am Kevin, a sweeper. Who can tell me what a sweeper do?"

A really pretty girl raised her hand "yes" Kevin pointed at her.

"A sweeper is a criminal catcher; they are skilled in martial arts, weaponry, and survival. Sweeper catches criminal and turned them to the police and they will get prize money in return." The girl stated.

Kevin and Mrs. London nodded in approvable _that was a long summery, I wonder when do class end…_I looked at the clock, frowning that I still have an hour left.

"Now a sweeper has to be 15 years old to get a full approval license and a weapon to protect themselves, now who wants to be a sweeper?"

To my surprise, half of the class raised their hand; even the freckle boy (no longer blushy) behind me raised his hands.

"Wow" Kevin said, surprise like I am. "I never know so much kids want to be a sweeper" he smiled, and then went to the teacher whispering something. After a few second Mrs. London nodded.

Kevin walk back to the front of all the confused students, he smiled really brightly and said

"OK everybody, the teacher had allowed me to do this, so do you guys want to have a practice battle as a trainee sweeper?"

* * *

**THANKX FOR READING~ but first a reminder:**

**this story is in an american form so please known that i wont be using any japanese events in this story**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	5. practice battle

Hello….sorry I took so long…but I have to do this during school time and I have so much homework in school that I can't do it afterschool…sorry…

Ok now this is quite a long chapter so enjoy~

* * *

_It's so cold…._

I cursed; the school is so cold in the morning.

But to no ones surprise, the entire students in my class are with me, shivering.

_I shouldn't have agreed on Kevin's term_ I thought, and sighed.

-*flashback*-

* * *

"Come on student! I am going to give you guys a practice battle!" Kevin yelled

All the students in the room froze and was like "what?"

"Now all of you know what a battle is, but then I didn't bring any fellow sweeper so you guys are going to do a one on one battle with me and one other fellow student." Kevin continued. He winked at me when he said "fellow student".

"So then now please go out to the backyard and wait for me there" Kevin said "the ones who want to stay can stay with the teacher."

A lot of student stood up. I sit there, my mind drowned in the voices of the students. Then suddenly, a hand gasped my shoulder. I turned around, and was face to face with the really freckly boy behind me.

His face was blazing when I turned around, and now it's tomato-like.

"u-uh…aren't you going to the practice battle?" he asks, surprising me with his deep voice.

"No thank you, it's better to stay safe here than to face danger in the outer world." I said smartly.

He froze, and was trying to understand what I said.

"It's cold outside, I don't want to go." I said simply

"Oh…." His face fell, and I felt guilty, it's like I betray him or something. Even though I felt like that I won't go, if I show them my skill I might be the 'celebrity' in the class and that would be uncomfortable (she hates attention).

Suddenly, a shadow was over me, I turned around, and Kevin was standing there, looking confuse.

"Eve? Aren't you going to the yard?" Kevin asked.

"No way, it's too stupid." _In a way that I need to watch these amateur work._

"Aw….come on, you're a license sweeper! You should help!"

"It's good enough with you here."_ if you don't shoot them to death._

"No way! Beside you're stronger than me, princess"

I blushed, no one except Train calls me that, and it's quite embarrassing coming from Kevin.

Kevin doesn't seem to notice my blush and trying to drag me out of the door while I hold on the classroom's black board.

_Uh…I give up _I thought after a while, because the blackboard is getting pulled off by me and no yelling and kicking will get me away from Kevin. So I let go…..

"ARGGHHHH! ~" Kevin yelled as we both fell backward.

"Ow…" I said, realizing what just happen. I was on top of Kevin. Quickly I stood up, face blazing again.

"Ahh…..sorry!"

"…it's ok, now let's go!" Kevin quickly took my hand and pulling me out the door with him. But some how, from the side view of his face, I can see its redness pink.

-*end flashback*-

"a-ah…chuu!" I sneezed, looking around bored; Kevin is now fighting a teenage boy, who is making so many mistakes that even Kevin can't smile to that.

"Ok, boys and girls…lets rest for a while" Kevin said, panting, and walk to me. "Hey eve, can you take over for a while? I need to go to bathroom." He pleads.

"Uh….fine" _I need some exercise to get warmed up….so cold! _I walked over to the students, which look tired and battered up.

"Students, now this girl, your new student will be your practice battle partner, and I will be gone for a while, so be GOOD!" he yelled, and ran to the building.

"…. 。"

*scene where everyone stare at Eve.*

"H-hum" I cleared my throat "u-uh,hello, I am that new transfer student in your class, also I am an licensed sweeper. My power is transformation, who would want to fight me?" I said stupidly.

"…..。" *more silence follow*

"Um…hello? New student? I want to fight you~"a girl stand out._ Oh…she's that really pretty girl_

She have rich brown hair that flows down to her arm, makes her pinkish eyes stand out with her low cut pink mini shirt.

_Ah…a Barbie_ I thought, she doesn't really look like a fighter, more like a fashion designer. "Ok, now, shall we begin?"

"ahh~wait please 3" she said then open her purse and pulled out a whip. " Ok, I'm ready"

"Oh...Ok" _really? A whip? Who would use a whip? Your opponent is a human! Not an animal!_ I stared at her disapprovally, but she doesn't notice. I sigh "you first."

"argh!" she ran at me, trying t get in close distance to use her whip. I didn't let her get near me, but confuse her by jumping around.

"Hey! Stand still, I can't hit you like this!" she explodes, and attacked._ Time for a little bit of cutting_ I thought and called for my best weapon.

*flash*flash* my hand starts to glow and an image was showing, I quickly grab on to it and pulled it out of the glowing circle and the girl gasp.

In my hands was the "silver feather". The sword I made with my nano machine. From its name, this sword is silver and sharp, light as a feather, and is really good at either close combat or long distance.

"Hey! That's no far!" she pouted, causes several boys to say" awww~" and several girls to stare at her.

"I'm sorry, but criminal have different kind of weapon, so then you need to come prepare to everything" I said coldly.

She froze, shocked by my use of words, it seems like I am liking her less and less during this conversation, and my heart cold with disgust.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" I turn to the voice, as I turn, my side view saw that girl had open her mouth to say something, but I quickly took that out of my mind as Kevin jogged out of the building.

"Fine" I muttered, and walk away

"Ah…hey eve, wait "Kevin said quickly and took my arm.

"Yes?"I ask questionly

"Uh..well, can you fight me?"

"….what?"

* * *

I'm sorry that I make Eve look like a hater, but I heard that cool people don't like whiners T_T…(including me…..well I don't really like people who screams a lot)

So then thankx for reading~ and

Review and REVIEW!

*doing the chicken dance*


	6. writer alert

** SORRY PEOPLE XO~~~~~ MY PARENTS MAKE ME STUDY FOR A FREAKIN WHOLE MONTH! SO I CANT UPDATE OR WRITE ANY STORYS DURING THESE TIMES!**

** I HATE FINALS!*metal breakdown+shuddered* ALSO HATE PHYSICS AND WEIRD SCREAMY PEOPLE!**


	7. yaybattles XD and a spice of Leon

**So sorry my readers D: I completely forgotten about my story ideas in the winter break..and I need to write it during school…..**

**Also I forgot about most my ideas so this chapter isn't really good…..but the chapter will be long though…please enjoy…..**

**Oh and I have a question….who are the two best friends of Leon again?One boy and one girl….i forgotten their names….can u write their name down on the review please :]**

**AHHHalso….just be sure…..i don't think I am that good t writing fight scenes….sorryD:**

* * *

Heres the story…

**CHAPTER 6…**

* * *

Review:

"_U-uh, Eve, can you battle me?"Kevin asked _

"…..._what?"_

_

* * *

NORMAL _POV:

"Now why do you want to fight me?" Eve questioned.

"Well…it's a private matter….just say that I want be stronger" Kevin stated.

"…" eve stared at him, checking if there is anything wrong with this spiky hair teenager.

"Oh, come on! Eve! I just want to fight!" Kevin whined.

"You know you cant show off your skills in front of the students in this battle" Eve said matte-of-fact " cus I will beat you in a second"

"you're so sure about this huh…."Kevin smirked, then took out his double rifle "then how about we duel?"

"no broken bones, no severe wounds, only until your opponent surrender then you win. That's the rules"

"hey! That's our team's style!" Eve pouted, but you could see that she was pleasant with the idea. Her pout then replace by a smirk as she yelled "Lady's first!" and charged at Kevin.

It was breathless; Eve used her nano machines to create a small sword to slash at Kevin. Kevin dodges by jumping into the air and firing two shots at Eve. Eve runs forward, ignoring the two bullets that just pierce through her skin. She brought her sword down on one of Kevin's rifle and knocks it down on the floor. Kevin yelped in surprise as Eve closed her distance between them and points her sword at his throat.

"Dead" she whispered, smiling.

Kevin looked at her, then pulls his other rifle and place it on Eve's back "dead" he mimicked, smirking.

"so it's a tie isn't it, Kevin?" Eve asked.

"yup, it is" He nodded and withdrawn his weapon. Eve took this as a chance and knock Kevin down.

"Ow, shit! I thought the fight was an even!" Kevin yelled as he hit the floor, looking at Eve angrily.

" I've never said it was an even" eve told him.

" You're such a liar" Kevin laughed " but I know you'll still beat me, so I surrender " he hold up his hand like a person would do if a police is near by. But Eve smiled, and pull him up " well, I really did cheated so it's an even "

Suddenly, behind them came the sound of clapping, they both turn around to see who's clapping, and well…who do u know, its Leon's group.

*LEON"S POV*(at the start ok?)

"hey, hey, Leon!who was that chick?"

"…"

Right now I am really annoyed, my friends been asking me who the hell is Eve and how do I know her.

_But there is no way I'm telling them who she is and what she is…._

Suddenly the clash of swords caught my attention, I turned my head to where the sound came from, listening for more. But now all I heard was silence.

"hey Noe, Blue. You guys hear anything just then?" I asked my two best buds.

"no, I don't think so" Noe answered. His brown eyes glanced around, looking for what I was talking about. On the other hand, Blue just stood hood and black hair covered his face so I cant see what he's thinking, but he shook his head, giving the signal "no".

as always, I tired to make Blue talk or just " look" at me or Noe in the I failed miserably every time(this time is an example). I sighed and look toward where Eve have walked to

_I wonder what class she have right now…_I thought

"hey Leon, you thinking about that chick?" Noe smirked.

I felt my face heated up at that comment, so I turn around and walked toward the building that Eve just walked in….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was really surprise at what I am seeing right now. Eve is fighting, fighting with another guy! I think I remember that guy….he was a sweeper that watched me and Eve fight last time.

Near those two were a goup of students, watching the spar with wide-eyes.

_Hm, it looks like it's a practice battle _I thought, but cant fight the anger that I felt for that guy

Suddenly, they both stopped, Eve's sword at the guy's throat and the guy's rifle aiming at Eve's back. They were whispering something, and did I mention that they are **EXTREMELY CLOSE **to each other?

_It looks like the conversation's over…_I thought, as the guy pullback his rifle and was going to announced something, quickly Eve tackled him on the ground.

"ow! Shit! I thought the fight was an even!"he yelled.

" I've never said it's an even." Eve calmly told him

" you're such a liar"he laughed "but I know you'll still beat me, so I surrender."he said as he dragged his hands up, like a criminal would do if he/she got cornered by police.

Eve pulled him up "well, I really did cheated so its an even" she smiled.

I watched with wide eyes as Eve smiled at the guy, suddenly something in my body broke, I felt like a lost puppy in a forest. Tired and hungry.

I snapped back to reality as someone clapped loudly behind me, I look forward and saw that Eve was staring at me. I forced a smiled and walked toward her.

"hello Eve" I said in my most calmest voice, beating down the anger and sorrow.

" oh Leon! You were watching me and Kevin spar the whole time?"she asked, surprised.

_So that guy's called "Kevin" _

"well I was walking around school and I heard the sound of fighting, so I came over here and yeah" I answered, but my eyes were glancing over at the guy named Kevin.

Then someone pushed me over. Noe was leaning over me, trying to get closer to Eve(of course I tried to stop him)

"hello! what's your name?my name is Noe!"Noe flashes his most charming smile at Eve.

_He sounds like those English converstion tapes that people sell at book stores _i thought, kicked him in the knee, his smile then turn to a painful forced smile.

"im Eve" Eve said, unnoticed of his painfulness and my continuing kicking.

" Oh! are these ur friends Eve?"The guy called "Kevin" popped out of nowhere.

"Kevin, you know Leon..these two are his friends." Eve explained.

" Oh..Leon! you mean that kid from Apol-mhm!" Eve kicked him in the stomach before he actually said the word "Apollo Star"

Apollo star is the criminal group that I have been in, and if words went out that I am a formal member of Apollo Star, I might get arrested by police or sweepers. So I am quite grateful when Eve kicked him to shut him up.

My friends look puzzled. While Eve shot daggers at Kevin. I sighed, realizing that school now is more interesting than before.

**

* * *

How's my story?i know its kinda bad…but forgive me and keep reading! I promise the other chapters will be better! .!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW!~**


	8. all warriors need bread to survive :O

**FINALLY!I FINISH CH7 XD~ it took me not so long but I keep tripping at the ending part(don't noe wat to write =_=….) **

**Ahh also I am gonna called my self CATS cus NTMS is just too long of a name..so yeah +_= (rainy weather makes me lazy)**

*Train suddenly walks in my room*

Train: come on start the story~

CATS(AKA me):ok…but why are u here?

Train: I wanna see what u r writing about *open my refrigerator and got my milk* and ur house is comfy~hey this is low fat~~ XO give me the original ones!

CATS: me have no original milk D: go get ur own and give me ur gun

Train: O_O

*Eve walks in the room*

Eve: ok now that was random…start the story now!

CATS and others: READ!

* * *

****EVES POV*****

"Hey Eve! How was school?"

"ehhh….it was ok" I answered, my mind wandered to the next paragraph of my book. I just came back from school an hour ago, and was just relaxing and reading my book until came in and broke the silence.

"really?did u meet anyone we know?"

"well, I saw Kevin and Leon…"

"Wow! Really? How were they? I wanna go and see them~~". Train said while he look for a comfortable spot on my bedsheet.

"they were the same and-now dot ever think of drinking milk near my bed" I shouted when Train attempts to grab his bottle of milk.

"aww, come on Eve! It wont spill" he said as he gulp down the milk in one second, then he turns to me and flash me a smile.

I sighed, looking down at his milk mustache, and turn to grab a napkin. Swiftly, I planted the napkin on his mouth, and wiped it gently. He seemed froze by my sudden act, so I told him: " you have a milk mustache" and throw the napkin away when I finished.

_He still seem surprised..i wonder whats going on inside his mind right now…oh Sevn's back_

I heard the door clicked, and Sven did came in, he is holding two huge bags of groceries, because of Train's black hole (stomach) we need to buy more than what a sweeper would do.I jump out of bed and ran to help him.

"oh hey Eve, you're back so early- and wat is Train doing?" Sven asked, turning his head. I held some of the grocery bag and walked over to the was not frozen right now, but his eyes followed me.

"what happened Train?" Sven asked.

"….princess wiped my mouth…"

"huh?"

"she finally notice me as a big brother! Yappee~!"he jumped around.

"now give big brother a hug! Daddy(meaning Sven cus there is one episode that Train called Sven daddy)

"ahh! Help me Eve! Train is mecoming mentally crazy!"

I sighed, picked up a bottle of milk from the grocery bag and throws it to suddenly stop harassing Sven and catched the bottle one handed.

This have become common for me, sitting at a hotel, Train harassing Sven, Sven smell of tobacco. I don't want to leave these comfort behind, so there is no ABSOLUTE way that I will be going to school *mental face: D:*

"oh hey, I forgot to buy bread" Sven suddenly said, snapping me back to reality and saw that indeed Sven was searching the grocery bags, looking confuse.

"WHAT? NO! I need bread! Sven! Red bean bread is my life!" train boomed, then hung on to Sven's leg.

In these few days Train have developed a obsession for red bean bread. (because the bread goes really well with milk.) I also felt my face go down too. I have also gotten addicted to bread, but not with the red bean the chocolate filled toasted bread.

"Sven, where do u usually buy bread at?" I asked

"uh! Get off Train!-the bakery near the park, why Eve?" Sven pull off the childish Train and made a confusing face at me.

"im off to buy bread" I ran out to the door and opened the door. My mind filled with the sweet sense of chocolate and the tiny burned smell of bread. The only thing I heard was "wait.." and "red bean bread…" when I slam the door shut.

"…..now where is the park?"

me, getting lost, was not expected. I have walked almost everywhere in town and haven't seen any darn park in site.

_The sun is going down quickly… I need to find the park soon or the bakery will close!_

Looking up at the town map, I finally saw a green spot at the far edge of town.

_There! But it's a 30 min walk from here…the shop will close…they wont mind if I cheat a bit…_

I looked around the square and at my dress( the things a girl will only know) and took a deep breath.

_Poof_ life came out from my back. Feathers flapping wildly, as if it is happy that it can be used again. I smiled lightly, patting my eternal beautiful white wings and took off in the air.

_The feeling in the air is always…like utopia_ I flap my wings, soaring through the sky, wind slapping again my face now and then, but I don't mind.

_Its such a nice feeling_ I thought dreamily, and spotted a green piece of land near the forest.

_There! _Gathering speed, I flew over. In front of my eyes is a big grass land with swings and a lake, also a blue tent…?

_Small blue tent in the park…is someone camping over there?_ Suddenly a boy stepped out of the tent. It was Leon!

"leon!" I yelled, and dove stepped aside, surprised, as I landed swiftly on the grass not far away from him; folding my wings carefully inside my body, I walked over to Leon.

"..Eve…what are you doing here?"

"the same to you too! Why are you here in the park?"I asked

"well, you see-this is my friends bakery so I help her here" as he said that a girl and a boy my age walked out. It was Layla and Tim! They were both surprised that I was here.

"Layla..?Tim…? you guys work here?" I asked surprised.

" Well I am the owner, but! Eve! I haven't seen you in like..forever!" she squeaked and hugged me, causing both of us to giggle out loud.

I hugged her back " me too! How were you guys able to get a shop?"

"Leon helped a lot"she winked to Leon, which right now have a "you guys know each other?" face.

"Hey Eve! Wheres Train? I want him to teach me how to shot!" Tim said, excitedly.

" you're excited as ever Tim, Train is in the hotel, but I can bring him to you tomorrow if you want" I said, remembering something " ahh, is your bakery close yet?"

"well yeah…we were going to close the tent.." Layla said.

"aww…I was going to buy bread…but all the shops are closed…is there another bakery near here?" I asked, telling her about the chocolate filled toasted bread and the red bean bread.

"you need bread?" Leon cut in

" Mhm, its for breakfast and a snack for Train."

" I think there were some leftovers in the kitchen, wait for me, ill go get some" Leon walked over to the tent.

" Leon, ill go help you." Tim added walked over to Leon's side.

" when they both disappear behind the curtains of the tent, Layla walked over to me in a strange face as she looked me over.

" what's wrong?"

" Oh nothing" she giggled " its just seemed leon respect you a lot. "

" really? How do you know?"

" yeah, he doesn't like people much and he actually only show his real self in front of us, but now you came and he seemed more happier" Layla smiled.

"I wonder why.."_ really? He respect me a lot?_

" oh, I know why~ its because he l-" Layla was disrupped by a piece of dough that hit the back of her head.

" ow! What did you do that for Leon?" Layla yelled girlishly at Leon, who is holding some bags. His eyes glanced over at Layla.

" here" he handed me the bags.

" oh thank you, how much is the bread?" I asked and looked into the bags, it smells sweetly of wheat.

" no, it's a gift for you" he shook his head and smile.

" Oh ok…thankx" I smiled slightly as Layla behind Leon mouthed " I told you so"

" so I'll be going now, bye" I opened my wings again and fly up, giving a last glance at them I turn my head and flew back to the hotel.

* * *

*****NORMAL POV****

* * *

after Eve flew out of sight, leo turn to Layla and said " Me and Eve are friends only, you understand? I don't like her, ok?" he hit her lightly on the head.

" yeah,yeah, sure sure, now let's go pick up the children" Layla said with Sarcasm

* * *

YAY! Finally I updated this on fanfiction~ what do u think of Train's brotherly love? ;D

Now Leon is just hiding from his feelings don't cha think? More in the next chapter XD remember to…REVIEW AND REVIEW~~~!

Also thank you **14AmyChan **for doing reviews in so many chapters,,, I thank u sooo much XD


	9. love rivals and crazy pplz

**Hey im back before spring break~~~~!**

**I have been thinking of working my OCs more and more… if they were as easy as it looks -_-*sighs***

**Well I do have some idea for next chapter..u all know that there will be some events every month right? I was gonna think of a event myself but got too much ideas to write…so I need the readers to think of the event or holiday for me..**

**Ideas: Christmas, Moon festival, Star festival(or called the firework festival), Valentines, Halloween.**

**Choose one from this list or tell me one of ur ideas! The holiday that gotten approval the most will be it, but if everything's a tie then I will choose the holiday the first reviewer think is the best, please remember to review ur ideas!**

**:( I do not own the anime/manga *black cat* nor the characters in it~but i wish they are really alive*sigh*  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Normal Pov_

"bye Eve!~"

Eve walked out the door, turning only once to wave back to Sevn and Train by the door and walk on.

It is the second day of her promise to Sevn, which isto go to school for a month. As Eve walked on, Train and Sevn closed the door, not noticing the shadow on the tree.

"hey eve!" the shadow called, and jumped down on to the ground next to the eating blond, which gave the shadow a puzzled look through her chocolate filled toasted bread.

"what r u doing here leon? Nom nom nom….." Eve said, then took another bite at her precious chocolate filled toast bread( u know wat? This name is too long-_-''')

" im going to walk u to school that's why" leon smirked and swiftly put his hands in his pants pockets.

"why"

"cus I want to"

"weirdo" eve joked and laughed out oud when Leon put on a pout face and pretend to cry.

"don't be so mean Eve! I was just gonna ask u something!"

" oh really? What are you going to ask me?" eve tilted her head a little, making a cute adorable face at Leon.

"e-eh….ah…ummmmm…" leon was left speechless and red in the face by eve's reaction, but at last he took a deep breath and opened his mouth…

" u-um Eve, would u like to go to the-" " HEY GUYS WHAT R U DOING HERE?" leon was quickly interrupted by the passing by Noe who jumped at Eve and made her blush.

"hands off" leon grumbled, his face darkened and quickly jabbed Neo in the forehead.

"OW OW OW OW ! leon, bro that hurts!" noe release Eve and put his hands on his forehead. His eyes filled with tears.

"hmp" Leon walks away from neo in satisfied and walks up to eve " you ok there eve?"he asked.

" yeah…thanks leon" Eve muttered, her shy face return with a hint of pink( imagine this *-_-*blushy~ so cute XD~3)

leon blush slightly at her change of features and touch her shoulder slightly "come on, we'll be late for school" and push her a little.

Eve nodded slightly and continue on her half eaten bread , while Leon drag the sobbing Noe with him. But none if them notice the shadows at the corner…

.

.

.

.

.

_eve's pov_

The bell ring as soon as I enter the classroom with Leon and Noe, it seems like we all have the same class except P.E and career ed. My schedule said my first class of the day is "advance algebra" or as Leon called it "unusable math",

_I wonder why they called it algebra and in an advance way…its just math and stuff, quite unusual…_I thought about it, but was stopped by a stare that were directed to me.

"hello girl, who are u?" the plumpy woman at the podium said. She have a rich brown hair and a round face, which covers her neck and barely shows anything beyond that chin. And besides the point she is plumpy, she is also wearing a light cherry color long dress and coat, making her look really…how do I say it….fake, also her smile…its just creeping me out.

I feel shivers up my body as she look me over and gave me again the smile, it looks so flawless…like there is something wrong with her. I was paralyzed to the ground by her features, I didn't have time to even respond to her question.

" come on girl, spit it out, what's your name?" she frowned slightly, and I became scared, no, not scared of her but of the coldness her smile is giving me.

" her name is Eve, Ms. Umbridge" a voiced boomed near me, and leon put is hands on my shoulder, smiling.

"Detention, Mr. Elliot, you don't have to shout, now go back to your seat before I give u a 100page essay to write." "ms. Umbridge" gave Leon a cold smile, which causes the whole class to shiver in fear.

" now…Ms. Eve is it? Please give me your schedule and go to that empty seat next to mr. Elliot please,oh also come afterschool, I have something to talk to you about" she said with a false sweetness that almost chilled me to my bones, but I manage a nod and walk quickly to my seat.

I popped down to my seat quickly, and look over at Leon, he was staring at me in concern, but smiled when he saw that I was looking at him. I bowed in apologize and mouth "im sorry", but he just smile and mouth " its ok, no worrys". I looked down guiltily and mentally slapped myself for being so weak._ I cant believe I drag Leon down with me….but he is really nice though…._i thought and sighed, cant belive that I keep messing up in school_ maybe im not suited for school…_

" now students, open your books to -XXX oh and ms. Eve you can share with Mr. Elliot for now." Ms. Umbridge announced.

Shuffles of desk and books were heard in a second, and I move my table near Leon. He opened his "advanced algebra" book and push it near me. It was filled with complicated problems and numbers, but not hard enough for me to break a sweat.

"Ah, , you just came to my class right? I wanna see you do in algebra equations…let's see…" she opened her book and scanned the page, at last she stopped at something "how about question 20? It seems easy enough for you to do."

I looked over at Leon's book and search for question 20. It is a word problem with numbers and complex sentence.

_This could be a challenge….nice_ I smirked despised that I am in a horrible situation with a evil Harry Potter like teacher scowling at me like I am some stupid teenager who doesn't know her thing_ I will make you see…umbridge…I will make you see…_

I scan through the question again, and walk up to the board confidently. As my hands touch the chalk, all my calculations burst out of my mind and enters the chalk. Swiftly, I started to write…the chalk was easier to break than I thought. As I continue on with the problem on the board the chalk actually broke 3 or 4 times. Leaving me again in a smaller piece than before; but at last I finish the problem. While I sighed in triumph, the teacher and the students were dumb shocked by my correct answer (in the back of the book). Especially Ms. Umbridge, I think I heard a few cursed words as she muttered and continuously flipping her answer book to find if there was anything wrong with my solution.

When she looked up from her book, her eyes were flashing death wishes at me, causing me to freeze up once more.

" now, Ms. Eve, since you're so good at these math problems, why not do-" I was saved by the bell, which leon explained to me that it means that we are allowed to leave this class and go to your next period. I sighed happily, graceful that it came and jogged to my seat to get my stuff.

Students are all standing up now, either packing their stuff or walking out of the classroom. Leon also walked out the door, but not before he give me a wink and a smile that I presume that I did a good job beating the teacher. I pack up my stuff quickly, and walk toward the door. But in the middle of the process, Ms. Umbridge stopped me and grabed my shoulder, turning me around so I can face her gigantic toad-like face. and her, well…witch-like eyes.

"afterschool" she whispered in my ears, and I froze in fear. Not knowing what to do. At last she broke away as the next groups of students come in. And I quickly ran out the door, ignoring the concern look on all of the student's faces.

_Metal note to self: the toad-like, harry potter evil teacher is a crazy bumpkin. DON'T EVER MESS WITH HER_ I thought with a cold feeling.

"Eve? Are you ok? You look pale…" a familiar voice behind me ask, and I turn around and was face to face with Leon.

_Did he waited for me?..._ I thought and blush.

" yeah…it was nothing, I was just surprised that people like Ms. Umbridge exists" I said with a shaky laugh. Yes…of course, why would I, Eve the previous killer, a former sweeper, and a friend of the past Crono number 13 "Black cat" be scared of a mere witch-like woman?

" yeah…she's like that, ever since she replaced the old crud teacher the class became more cold and boring…like hell maybe" he said with a smile and pat me in the back. " oh we have separate class next period right? See ya at lunch." He waved and jogged away, leaving me in confusion.

*LATER~!

I did made it through the first half of the day though. Most of my teacher is friendly and stuff so I fit in quite well. The only thing that I was confused at was how my classmates look at me, they were all like ohhs and ahhs when I move, and when I glanced up at one of them they would just either blush or faint(not for long). The worse was the guys, they would turn red in the face and when they notice I wasn't paying any attention to them they would turn to their friends and whisper that I have taken an interest in them.

_Stupid…I am hearing what you guys are talking about you know_ I grumbled in my mind, being very angry that, because of the continuing whispering, I cant hear what my English teacher think is the greatest books and novels of the 20th century.

But the worse was 4th period, because that class contains the " Barbie girl", I found out that her name is Carly and she is the most popular girl in the whole school. Yet right now her attention was on me and not a good attention either.

"hey there, chick, who are you?" that is the first thing she said to me and yeah, no one would be happy to find themselves called like that.

"eve" I muttered, keeping with my cool even though I was filled with disgust.

" I don't mean your name…I mean that why are with Leon and his gang!" she whispers angrily through her teeth.

" old friend, you don't need to know." O frown with dismay _how could she be so curious in everything_

" old friend?...really? but I seen you guys walk to school together today!" a group of grils behind her screetch and make weird faces, but stop when Carly gave them her clod look.

" its just a walk. Whats wrong with that?" I twirled my hair with my to loosen up the nervousness from her cold stone stare.

"hmm…alright…just remember that Leon is mine! GET THAT?" she grabbed my hand and squeeze it tight.

" uh…ok" I pull my hand away from her, feeling embarrassed. _Is she crazy? A stalker?_ I taste the weird thougt in my mind as I look at her face. She was about to say something when-

*RING~~~~~*

the magnificent bell rang again. Saving me from the grip of her hand. I quickly walk out the door without a second glance, scared that looks might kill.

As I walk out I calmed down, and thought _creepy…I need to talk to Leon about her, she seriously need metal issues and he needs some cops to protect him before he gets raped by her_

_**

* * *

Yay~ finished~! Now Eve have a little feeling for Leon~3**_

_**Also **_**in the part that said the girls behind Carly have weird faces…..the werid faces were jealously faces XD Eve never seen jealousy before so she thought it was weird.**

**Oh also Ms. Umbridge…if you have read the 5****th**** or 6****th**** edition of Harry The Potter you would know what I mean. You know…the pink fat lady~? *hint hint* XD**

**Well the most important thing is to REvIEW AND REVIEW!**

**Just click the button at the last page of the story and wirte something down, I would write faster if more people press it :3**

**:3~nya**


	10. kisses and flushes

** YAY~YAY~ I finish writing chapter 9 XD~ lots of fluffs and shojo scenes~ it seems like I go high more than usual….i don't do drugs…I wonder wats wrong with me O3o…. yeah..this chapter is mostly LeonXEve but some OC and Eve 2….so dnt be jealous, Eve is open for anyone ^_^~**

**Eve: wat…..**

**Me: iz ok…ur everyones favorite afterall =+=**

**Eve: …**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_*Leon's POV*_

"hey Leon….why do people keep staring at me in class?" Eve asked, poking at the uneatable things on her plate

"maybe because you're such a beautiful angel that everyone was frozen by your beauty"_damn Noe and his sweet-talk…_

"Um..thankx but im too unpure for an angel" eve smirked( I gave her a mental happy face in my mind :D ) and took another bite of her lunch.

Noe look back at me for assist, but I ignored him and joined in the conversation.

"no way, you're just like a Lucifer"_ take that Noe_ I smirked

"Lucifer?" Eve questioned.

"a fallen angel" I answered and suddenly remember my fight with her, when she opened her wings and flew. With her black clothes and white wings, she just looks like an angel that wasn't part of the pure white heaven.

" but hey, Eve, isn't your name kinda Christian like, and you always your cross…r you really not catholic?" Noe changed the subject suddenly, trying to bring Eve's attention to him.

"a man gave me that name, so im not so sure what religion I was from, but for the cross I juts like it. No particular reason, but it just that this design gives me a pleasant feeling." Eve said, not taking her eyes off me.

"uhh…is there something on my face?" I asked, and Eve blushed a shade of pink.

"oh..nothing, I was juts…nothing.." She sank deeply in her seat and put her hands to her face in something like an embarrassment.

_What happened?...she looks like she's interested in me…_I turn red at that thought_ no way! There is no way that she likes me the way I like her !...wait…what am I thinking about?_ I mentally and physically slapped myself, earning an awkward silence and looks from people all around me.

_*Eve's POV*_

_ AHH!~ how could I ask him about his stalker! It would be so awkward and embarrassing…_I looked up at Leon, only to find him deeply in thoughts and suddenly he slapped himself in the face. I stared at him in astonishment, and quickly rush over to him.

"what are you doing to yourself?" I yelled and put my cold hands on his redden face.

"w-wh-what….." He froze up, face as red as a perfect apple.

"why did you slap yourself so suddenly? Look at your face! Its burning up!" I said in concern and try to reach for something cold when…

**THUMP**

I froze at the loud noise and look back to find that Leon had fainted and fallen off his chair.

_ What the heck_ I thought_ what happened to Leon?_

In the end, me and some student(Noe and Blue 2) dragged the knock out Leon to the nurse office.

After pulling Leon to the white bed(in the nurse office, all the student left except me and Noe, nurse is not here yet), I collapsed on the fluffy white bed next to him. " ahh! Im so tired!~" I moaned.

Noe looks amusingly at my outburse and sat next to me while I roll around, getting comfortable in bed( don't take this as a wrong idea okay? -_-''' )

" in such beauty yet so childish…" Noe smiled and pat me on the head.

I shivered under his touch _So cold! _And took his hands " your hands are so cold! Are you sure you're ok?"

He laughed and pull away " it's my power, Eve babe"

"don't call me that….power?"

"yup, I have the power to control temperature" He smirked again at my surprised face.

"I got it suddenly a year ago, and I almose died from the sudden change in climax. I couldn't control my powers then, but I met Leon and he helped me control and shape it into something a little less dangerous"

I gasped " is your power from tao?"  
he shook his head " I don know, Leon didn't told me anything about it…what's Tao?"

I mentally slapped myself and quickly explain that Tao is a power._ I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about Tao~!_

" Ah, then let me have a check up in your body so I could see where you're power came from…" I changed the subject, and Noe rised his eyebrows but didn't say anything

I moved my nano machine out when I said that, and they gratefully went from my body to Noe's body, searching for anything interesting, Noe froze up as they went in. Even though he didn't say anything, I was sure that he was afraid of these extraordinary strings.

" its ok..they wont hurt you…calm down" I use my calmest voice and put my hands on his chest, scooting closer so I could work more accurately. His body slowly lose its tension and I ran my strings through his body, checking any possible part of Tao or unusual power.

" it looks like you are as healthy as a bull and have no traits of bad blood in your system" I comment as I slowly remove the strings from his body and plug back into my own body.

" well… I am a healthy teenager after all…." He said slyly ad scratch the back of his head.

"what do you mean by that?" I asked in confusion.

" just say that I wanna do this.." and he kissed me on the back of my neck.

" I pull back in surprised and blush furiously as I touch the place where the kiss landed.

_**What**? /O_O/_

"ahem" a cough escaped from leon's mouth as he sat up and glance at Noe, who looked at him and act like nothing had happened.

"a-ah..Leon! you're awake!" I shuddered out my words and quickly walk over to him.i felt Noe's glare pierce through my back but I ignored it and pour Leon a cup of water.

" yeah…what happened?did I pass out? My head feels funny…" he said and rubbed his forehead.

" I don't know…you pass out suddenly…" I said and Noe started singing.

" OH~ the magic of puberty~" He sang and wink at Leon's red face.

_ What doe he mean by that?_ I thought puzzley, I know puberty, it's a normal cycle for both sexes…but what does it have to do with this?

" Ah! Eve! Are you ready to go to the Halloween Party next Friday?" Leon yelled out loudly.

_ Why is he changing the subject?..._ " Halloween Party?" I asked.

"oh, its just like a party where you dress up in cosplay and in the end of the party there would be fireworks" Noe jumped in

" fireworks…" I said with twinkle in my eyes._ I would love to see them once more again…._

As I thought about it, I couldn't help noticing the dueling expression No and Leon is giving each other.

_ What are they planning now…?..._

* * *

**Yay finish! Sorry there weren't any comedies or creepy Harry Potter teacher nor stalker in this chapter…but I promise there will be more in the next chapter!**

**HINTS: next chapter coming up will have….. "chowder the cartoon", POKEMON, family guy, characters from other animes and mangas, and my own OCs!(FILW the power group), get ready for next chapter! Cus it will be a blast!**

**ME:…I feel lonely..**

**Train: why?**

**Eve: I know…its because not much people review on the fanfic….only 14amychan do continuously… **

**ME: yeah! That's why I would thank you right here and now amy! You r my spark for writing this fic, if you haven't continuously commenting I would have seriously cancel this fic,,, thank u so much ;A;~ **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW SO THAT I COULD HAVE ENERGY TO CONTINUE WRITING!THANK U!**

**EVE: this high person do not own anything -_-**


	11. Partying part1

** Hello again peoplez, im sorry that I haven't upload anything for the past months, but its summer now and I am free of my worries, so I might try to finish it so then I can start on my other ideas.**

** Oh and to Nayukuo, im sorry if my story sucks, I have to improve my grammar and writing skills too, so I approve what you think of my story. Thankx for telling me my story suck, now I will try to write better ****.**

** I decided to skip a few days so I can write for the Halloween Party, so please overlook my selfishness and bear with me.**

**ME AND MY MIND DOES NOT OWN BLACK CAT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

*Eves POV*

' _Man….there's a lot of clothes in this category…I wonder which one should I choose..?'_ I look around the clothes store in wonder. Today me and Layla went shopping for clothes for Halloween, well, actually she just drag me along because I ask her what kind of clothes I should wear for the Halloween Party.

"Hey hey Eve! What do you think of this?" a girl's voice behind me squeak.

_Speaking of the devil…._ "What?" I asked, and turn around. Layla is holding a cute dress that is sparkly blue and have tiny flowers on the front that matches with the color.

"Hmm…it doesn't suit your hair though, Layla, and I think either red or purple would look good on you." I comment, and she giggled. "oh no, Eve, this isn't for me, it's for you!"

I stare at the girl like she was crazy; I would never wear something like that. The only color I would gladly wear is black or red, maybe white sometimes.

"no thank you Layla, I think that color is too bright." I said and back away from the dress. She looks sad and put away the dress, and then she turns around and faced me.

"Eve-chan, what kind of clothes do you actually want? I pick quite a few dresses for you and you turned them all down…" She said dejectedly.

Now I feel guilty, it wasn't my intention to reject all of her choice of clothes; it's just that she always pick costumes that go against my fashion sense.

"Im sorry… but I like clothes that are either black or dark color…" I look apologetically at her, but her face wasn't clouded with sadness anymore, challenge was now in her eyes. I could see it clearly, her eyes are burning now.

"No problem Eve! I will find something like that!" and she ran off like the wind.

***30 minutes later….***

"Im Back~" Layla yelled and hug me from behind, I smile slightly and hand her a bag.

"Here's some clothes I choose for you, I think they would look good on you." I said. She looked surprised and excited at the same time.

"Wow! Really? For me? Oh thank you so much Eve! "She squealed in happiness and hand me a bag as well. "Here's my gift for you too!" Layla giggled.

"I wonder what this is…" I thought_ 'is this going to be another cute/girly dress?'_ Layla giggled at my expression. "oh no Eve, I choose something that matches with your style" She looks evilly at me and hold my hand. "Promise me you'll wear this tomorrow okay?"

"uh…sure" I said. Now I wished I have never said that.

.

.

.

.

***Friday night***

"Hey Eve! Are you ready?" Train called from downstairs.

I growl in reply, unnoticed of my mood, Train open the door.

"hell….you look awesome Eve." Train comment and smiled widely. Like a big brother who is proud of his little sister.

"no I don't, this is embarrassing." I muttered, and look down on my outfit.

It is a priestess-like dress that flows down to my legs, with the left and right side of the dress cut open and exposed my legs and feet, while my upper part is covered with a white cape that priest and priestess usually wear, it was sewed and decorated with holy crosses and red roses. This does matches with my description of black and red (the whole outfit is black and white with the roses red.), but it have clearly reveal that I am a demon slayer or an exorcist.

"What? but it's awesome! You look more mature and deadly wearing that." Train smirked at the "deadly" part, so I throw a pillow at him.

"Yeas, that is are why, no one will dance with me if I am deadly!" I growl and Train laughed. "lols, maybe I should come with you to the party too, they wont notice me, now what should I dress up as…." Train muttered to himself.

"Milk bottle, dress as a milk bottle that is half full." I said and went downstairs. While Train was looking at me like I am a genius.

In the living room Sevn was sitting there and smoking again. But his eyes widen as he saw me coming down the stairs. "Wow, Eve, you look really beautiful!" he said and ruffle my hair. I smiled at his surprised expression and decided to just sit with him for a while, now who cares, the party starts in 2 hours, there's plenty of time.

I was going to start a conversation with Sevn when Train suddenly clash through the door and show us his own-made cardboard milk bottle (I wonder how he made that so fast). Making Sevn swear out loud and me hitting Train on the head for disrupting the perfect moment.

Time pass quickly as we punish Train, and it was seconds later as someone knock on the door of our apartment. Train and Sevn stopped arguing and gave me good luck smiles (with sevn's pat on the head), I opened the door and went outside to join my group.

As I was turn around, I thought nervously at how everyone's gonna see me, and was rewarded with what I was afraid off. Amazement and surprise.

"Wow, Eve, you actually wore it!" Layla giggled slightly, causing The purple dress she wore to shook with her.

"and you still look deadly even with a costume" Leon smirked, and I glare at him.

"hm, same thing to you, your costume even made my outfit look tiny." I counter. Which was true because of meatloaf costume he was wearing is **gigantic.**

"Shut up" he muttered, red in the face. "Layla made me wear the ok?"

I smiled, and gave Layla a high-five, which giggled and said that she should have made Tim wear a bread costume too (whom is wearing a GIANTS* t-shirt with a GIANTS* baseball hat).

"lets go people, we got Eve so lets go." Tim said and dragged Layla and Leon with him. _He really doesn't like the idea of wearing a giant bread costume…_I thought and suddenly remember Noe.

"Hey Leon, where's Noe and Blue?" I asked and Leon's face fell at the mention of Noe.

"They are meeting us at school." He said quietly and walk a little bit faster, ignoring the questioning look I was giving him._ What's wrong with him?..._ I thought and I notice Layla was staring at me.

"Hey, what's wrong with Leon, I saw him perfectly happy and now he's like he's in a bad mood." Layla asked when the boys are out of earshot .

"I don't really know." I shrugged "I asked him where Noe was and bam, he became weird."

"Really…that's weird…." Layla muttered and as sudden as a flash, her facial expression turn from confusion to understanding.

"oh…so he's…no wait…you have to find out yourself, Eve~" Layla smirked and walked off, leaving me once again alone.

_I can never understands these people…._i thought.

After a few turns and streets, we finally reach the school, but it wasn't the school building that we saw to know that it was the school, it was the gigantic neon lights and loud music that had hinted us. It was the weirdest thing I have ever seen, kids dress as monsters and heroes and doing the most random things. I would have sworn that I saw peter from family guy doing a belly dance while a pikachu from pokemon was being his partner. Even after Layla and Tim (Leon still wont talk to me) continuously told me that some people like to dress up as random characters, I have doubts those things is not what they are seem.

In a few minutes the we split up to our own chores, and me, as usual, stood outside of the party so I can have some fresh air instead of the loud banging music that I desperately hate, I think it was called "Friday" or something . I felt eyes on me in a second, and turn around to see Noe standing there.

"Hey, whasup?" Noe asked and walk closer to me.

" Eh, bored so far." I said, and drink my punch.

" you still look hot, did anyone told you that?" He said smiled, and ruffled through my hair. I stood back, alarmed at his touch, _he seems different tonight…wait…is that the smell of alcohol?_

" Noe….did you drink? You smell like shit!" I said and look at him thoroughly, he looks hurt from my harsh words, yet his face still shows the same drowsiness and ignorance. His clothes were wet and rough, like he went through some kind of hard situation.

" Oh, Eve, do you know that I like you a lot?" He asked and I was suddenly pinned up against the wall, my drink spilled but no one took notice, I panicked and started struggling, but his strong arms held me tight.

" Why are you doing this Noe" I asked, buying time and hope that some one will notice this pair quickly, if he comes closer I would have to kick him in his "you-know-what", and I don't want to kill his genes just yet.

" that "person" said that Leon will take you away from me, so I have to believed in that "person", she said you will be mine if I do this, so this is the only choice I have…please Eve, I love you, please be mine." Noe said, as if the person he mentions was god, and crushed his lips on to mine. I whispered, and use my whole strength to fight him, but all of a sudden someone punched Noe aside and stood next to me.

"hey are you alright?" the girl said and helped me up, I nodded and thanked her, but she waved it off. "now was he rapping you? Do you want me to call the police or beat him up for you?" She said seriously.

"ah, no, its alright, he is my friend, but I don't know why he was acting like that, I think maybe its alcohol…" the girl moved at the sound of alcohol, and she went to examine the now "knock out" Noe.

" you're right, he do smell like alcohol…and that special kind of alcohol too…" She muttered and looks up at me. " are you a sweeper? Can I trust you?" I nodded and she sighed with relief, " so here's the deal, I am Fire, a member of the sweeper group" elements", also called FILW, and we are being ordered to look for 2 special criminals, and according to detail, one of the member uses a kind of alcohol-like drug("this kind that your friend had drank") to make another person do her work, and I think the criminal had tried use your friends to destroy you, so, have you known any person that your friend might know that might have a grudge with you?" I shook my head, still trying to gather the information this person, "fire" , told me.

" well, can you help us though? You seem to have connections to these two criminals, bad or good, its still useful to us, and tonight might be the night they strike, so can you help us? Even if you're the decoy, we would protect you, so please help! Oh of course." She added. "we would pay handsomely too."

I thought about it, and agreed, it is fair for me to get out the criminal that tried to make Noe rape me, and beat her up. Well they never say that I couldn't beat her up, and I will get money for it. Who wouldn't like this job? But one thing for sure, this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Whew~ that was some hard-core stuff….sorry if I made this part into two, because I don't really want to write it all in one part.**

**I started my deviant art account and got my first tablet, so I draw more now than write, forgive me! ,**

**But the part about the sweeper group you would know later, but to tell you the simple work system, there are only four people in the group, and they are mostly unknown to people, so yush, I made it up.**

**Advertising for my DA account…**

**h t t p : / / x c a t s x . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m**

**(sorry for the spaces, Fanfic wont let me put it on with out the spaces, so please delete the spaces when you go on ;()  
**

**please look it up if you can~ will now write the second part~**

**oh also, family guy and pokemon does not belongs to me XD(I would be really happy if they were…)**


	12. partying part2

**Ugg stupid computer...i moved to my new house and it didnt work...you know what sucks? The Microsoft office didnt work and I have to download libreoffice...sucks for old computers :'O**

**oh and to explain my Ocs...**

**Fire: girl with long purple hair and re crimson eyes. Have great leadership skills and mostly nice to everyone she knows.**

**Wind:leader of the trio, have gray hair and green eyes. He is nice yet careful with his surrounding. Strongest in the group even though he doesn't look that strong...**

**Lightning: boy with brown hair and cat-like yellow eyes. Has a crush on Ice, and his personality is wild and quick like his name.**

**Ice: girl with long white hair and sapphire eyes. The "nerd" in the group and the prettiest girl in the group. Personality cold as ice but her smile warms everyone up. Even if her smile are really rare.**

**Here's something to make up for my late update :D " a piece of my work!**

H t t p : / / x c a t s x .deviantart .com /art /Black -cat -Eve -244667028?q = gallery%3A xcatsx&qo=0

**if still cant get it go to my website(website on last chapter)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Black cat's character or I would be in heaven :O**

* * *

Partying part 2

_3rd person view_

It was the same at the party and Eve's incident had not been notice yet by the party-goer, except for one person that was stamping her feet in anger.

"stupid Noe...he could have picken a better place..." The person angerly scowl and looks down on all the teenager in the room and sigh. She needs to get away from this place.

"Carly, my dear are you there?" The person said with her fake cheerful voice. As soon as her words were out, our brown haired girl appears behind her, smiling in her candy witch costume.

" yes? You called me ma'am?" Carly purred at her idol.

"i heard that you hate the Eve girl..yes?" Carly's expression suddenly change from love to hate.

"yes"

"well then, I have something for you to do"

"what is it?"

smile* "break her for me will ya, dear?"

"why, that would be my honor ma'am"

and she was gone in a flash, like she had never been in this room. The person then turn back to her place as an observer and smirk. This is gonna be fun to watch.

_Back to Eve's Pov_

"so here we are, dont be shy, get in!" the purple hair girl in front of me said. She was cool and deadly, yet I cant stop myself from liking her(in a friend way of course). I explain to her quickly about everything and she had insisted that she let me meet all her team members. Now as I was saying, i was in front of their meeting place, the bathroom near the dance hall.

"Fire, is this really ok?" I asked timidly, she smiled and shook her head,then she knock the door 3 times and "click" it unlocks. I gulp as the door opens to a pitch black hole, Fire urged me in quickly as she looked around for any teenager that might be hanging around out side of school(you know...teenagers can be anywhere..).

I walked in the door, bracing for whatever is in there as Fire close the door. It went dark for a second or two, then it light up, blinding me with incredible force that I stepped back with awe as the color came back to me.

Three people were standing there, looking at me with confusion and surprise, Fire walked up to one of them, mutter a few sentence, as I stare at them, there was a girl with beautiful snow white hair and ocean blue eyes( _there is no way that is dyed! it looks so beautiful!_ i examined), a boy with rich chocolate hair and golden cat-like eyes, and another boy with smoky gray hair highlighted with light mint green, his eyes were the same color as his highlights, except that it was a darker version of it. Suddenly, he looked at me and I smiled, I froze with alarm. It isn't normal for people to smile at the person they don't even know, even if I will admit that smile makes me feel welcome.

"Fire told me about you, Eve right? I'm Wind, leader of this trio. Thank you for cooperating with us. " he bowed his head as Fire stand next to him, smiling nicely at me.

"no its my honor" I shift awkwardly, I don't go well with formal usage, I really don't. It was tense for a minute as we stare into each other, but Fire quickly broke the silence with a smack on Wind's back.

"hey hey wind, don't be hard on her, lets introduce her to the rest of the team." She cheerfully chimed.

"this is Ice"the white haired girl nodded my way "she isn't much talkative but she is actually really nice and sweet."Ice blushed at Fire's comment. "this is lightning, he- "HEY GIRL, WHATCHA LOOKING AT?" is a bit wild...Ice, smack him"At Fire's command, Ice smack, or rather punch Lightning in the stomach . Lightning winced, but he just stared at Ice with loving eyes.

I stared confusedly at the two, Ice glaring daggers at Lightning and Lighting staring adoringly at Ice. Fire scoot closer to me and she whisper "one-sided love", I stared pitifully at Lightning as he watches Ice like a love-sick puppy.

"now Eve, can you tell us about your story? Fire told me that you might have some connections to our wanted person here" He said calmly and urged me toward the table where they were all siting at(_wow...i don't even know that there was a table there...)_. I slowly told them my counter with my friend Noe and how Fire had save me from him. Wind nodded in approval, and he had glanced at Fire when I was gambling on how Fire had beat Noe to the ground with only her fist._ He is proud of her...I wish __Sven was like that to me..._i looked down sadly.

"so...you mean you really dont know why your friend, Noe was drunk?"Wind spoke out after I told him the whole story.

"yeah, I dont really know"

"Ice..do you think..."

"yeah..its her special ability"The blue eye beauty said.

"special ability?"

"mhm, even though we don't know anything about our criminal, we still learned that she has the ability to manipulate human and animals with her drugs."

"drugs, what? the liquid shot out of her fingers?"i joked.

Snore from the brown haired male,"no, it comes out of her eyes apparently."i put my hands on my mouth as I silently giggle at the thought of liquid coming out of a person's eye, it would be technically disgusting, but its still funny.

"see!what did I told ya' ! That is_ funny_ !" Lightning bellowed at Fire, while she just shook her head and muttered "immature".

"Eve, im sorry, but I think I made up my mind." Wind said as everyone turns to him, shocked and excited.

"it would be better.."he continued "if you were our bait, I do not want to harm you in any way but it seems that you are the only chance that I would get to our criminal."

"no, its not a problem., I could protect myself, and plus" I cracked my knuckles "i have personal business with her using my friends."smirks goes around the room as we stare at each other.

_Man...im starting to like this night._

**30 minutes later...**

"i hate this night." I cursed silently and stare up at my partner for the time being...Fire.

"why? This is fun!" Fire laughed like a normal school girl as she skipped around the dance floor in her mummy costume (_how do she walk in that thing?). _It looks like everyone prepare a costume for today and Fire _had _to bring a mummy costume with her. She said that she likes disgusting creepy mummies and zombies over the cute and evil witches and pixies.

"fun? Fire, parties are never fun, people get target and killed in parties" I said in my serious voice, it was true, I still remember when Train told us about Saya, and the night she died.

"Eve you're too paranoid, no ones gonna get killed if we're here!" She said in a matter-of-fact voice and smiled widely at the food table while we walk toward it.

"Fire...ur just too naive." I sighed at the older girl beside me, wait, never mind, the girl_ at_ the food table munching happily. She stare at me in a expression like "what? Why do people think im naive?" .

I sighed out loud and watch the dance floor, teenagers are scattered everywhere, their face plaster with sweat , but by the grin and the shine in their eyes I could tell that they were enjoying this.

_I wish I could be normal like them...wait-what? I can never be normal...snap out of it Eve! Besides...wait...is that a milk bottle?_ I mentally asked myself as a milk bottle rushed through the door and pose a Michael Jackson pose, I sweat dropped, praying furiously that it wasn't who I hope it would be.

"hey peoplez! Oh hi Eve~" said the brown chocolate hair male, eyes shine in mischief and mouth widen in a Chester Cat style as he wave at me. His costume bottle shakes slightly as he wave.

"Train...what are you doing here? And _Is_ that a cardboard box? "i pointed and raise my eyebrows, he just shrugged and continue to look around when his eyes turn to Fire and her half eaten table.

"..." awkward silence

"..."

"..."

"...hi"

"you want a cookie?"

"yes, thank you very much"

understanding was past through them as Train walk up to Fire and took the cookie in her hands. I watch in amazement, must I know what they are doing? _No_

"so Eve, is he your sweeper partner?" Fire whispered to me as Train walks to the corner, munching happily on his piece of cookie.

" No, he is not my partner, he is-"_ now how do I explain Sven...? _"-leader of our pack actually, and the partner of Sven, the person who saved me." Fire looked at me but did not question what I said, she understands.

" Oh ok...hey Eve...is that your friend?" Fire changed the subject, and quickly point to a boy with a light blue colored hair and meatloaf costume.

I hold in a laugh as that giant meatloaf came into my view but I couldn't help but giggle a little. I nodded to Fire and she looked thoughtfully from him to me.

"whats wrong?" I asked

"hmm...it just seems weird, we had been to the party for like 15mins already and he didn't even look worried or anything."

"Why would Leon be worried?" I asked puzzled.

Fire shook her head, and sighed at Eve's dense personality _hah, young love._

**normal POV with Leon**

Leon shift uneasily as he glance around the room, even though he didn't show it on his face he was looking around for Eve, but he never saw her after they walk into the building.

_Where is she?_ Leon thought as he scout the room for the slightest blonds and turn whenever he thought it was her.

" oh come on Leon, Eve will be fine! A lot of guys are going to ask her to dance! " Tim came to Leon side and patted him on the shoulder, but Leon only frozen at the touch.

"that's what I dont want." Leon whispered coldly and walk away, leaving Tim thinking to the answer himself.

Leon then walk around the dance floor, ignoring the countless stares some girls gave him and search intensely for our blond hair girl when his eyes landed on the black cat, with a milk bottle costume and a half bitten cookie. He raised an eyebrow at the unusual male and walk up to him.

"hey Train." Leon casually as Train look concentratedly at his piece of coookie.

"hey um...Leon" Train siad as his eyes drift up and quickly look back at his cookie.

"um, what are you doing?"

"seeing the mighty power of a chocolate chip cookie..."

"..."

"..."

"have you seen Eve?"

"last time I check she was at the food table."

Leon mutter a few thanks as he back away from him, it was getting awkward over there.

Suddenly Leon bump into someone( _cus I was walking backwards dammit _inward thoughts),and as he turn around to apologize to the person he bumped in to and the person hugged him.

_RAPE! _inward Leon thought and he froze as the person let him go, it was...

" CARLY? What are you doing?" I screech at her.

" what do you think I was doing Leon-dearly? Hugging you~nya!" Carly purred and rubbed herself against me.

"...whats with the nya?" I asked and she pouted

"its cus I'm a kitty! Kittys meow and nya you know Leon, and they like to stick to the person they like~nya" and she rubs off him once more, Leon then shook her off and walk back qickly.

"what do you want Carly." Leon asked as he watches the brown haired girl.

"oh nothing Leon" she giggled and batter her eyelashes at him "im just here to tell you that please dont go to the dance floor tonight no matter what ok?"

"pft, why would I go? I dont have anyone I want to dance with right now." Leon scowl as he turn away from her, stating the obvious.

" thats ok, just as long as u dont go near the dance floor then everything will go as I planned nya~" Carly said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and she skips away. Leaving Leon weirding himself out.

* * *

**Yes! I finished! Sorry...im doing a third part of the story, getting lazy... strating school now so I think I will take more time doing hw than write...sorry.**

**Well please review because there is gonna be 2 chapter left of the story! enjoy~**


End file.
